


Protective Instincts

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [33]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Snotlout may have toed the line a little on this one.





	Protective Instincts

**Protective Instincts**

**-**

“Wait.”

“And then I  _dove_  down, twisted  _under_  the sheep bins, and batted it up. It was  _awesome_!”

"Astrid, wait.”

“I wish you would’ve been there, Hiccup, it was  _so cool_. I really think I could’ve won if you’d been there. I really do.”

“ _Astrid_.”

Hiccup took his girlfriend’s cheeks between his palms and brought her face to his. Her lips were squished together, her eyes wide, and it would’ve been almost adorable if he hadn’t been so distracted. “Go back to the part with the hammer?”

Astrid furrowed her brow, making her look like a very cute, very confused fish. “Snotlout hit Fishlegs with a hammer?”

"Before that.”

“Snotlout was going to hit  _me_  with a hammer?”

Hiccup let her face go and frowned. Blowing a sharp whistle between his teeth to summon their dragons, he turned his gaze downwards and began folding up his map. 

"Are we leaving?” Astrid straightened, watching her boyfriend pack up without a word. Toothless and Stormfly tore from the tree-line, their tongues lolling out of their smiling mouths. 

“Yep.”

He was quiet the entire ride back to Berk, stern-faced and terse. When she spoke to him, he answered shortly. 

“Are you mad at me?” she asked as they landed near the Great Hall. She was hot on his heels as he walked away. “You really have no reason to be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you,” he replied, looking over his shoulder with a small but reassuring smile. It eased her aggravation a little bit, but she was still bothered by his mood. Nibbling her inner cheek in thought, she followed him into the Great Hall, where everyone had migrated to for dinner. 

She hung back a few feet, observing. Though she rose an eyebrow at the purposeful way Hiccup strode over to their usual table, she didn’t move to stop him or say anything more. Instead, she watched with curiosity as he squeezed himself between Tuffnut and Snotlout, sitting backwards against the table. The other teens stared in bafflement.

Then Hiccup leaned over and began whispering in Snotlout’s ear. His body language was casual, his familiar shoulder movements unthreatening. At one point, he turned and pointed at Astrid, and then resumed speaking. Snotlout paused, paling, and his eyes went a little wide. Not long after, Hiccup stood with a smile, patted his cousin on the shoulder and strutted away to the kitchen.

Flabbergasted, Astrid approached the table. Next to Lout, Tuffnut was dying with laughter. She took a seat next to Ruff. “What just happened?”

Snotlout turned a bright shade of red. He muttered something under his breath and cut his gaze away. 

Tuff managed to catch a breath. “He said— he told Snotlout if he ever swung  _either_  of his hammers at Astrid again, he’d  _accidentally_ stick the one from his pants in the forge.”

The rest of the table was overcome with mirth. Astrid pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend as he took a seat by his father. He glanced over his shoulder at her. 

She swore she saw him smirk.


End file.
